


Sun and Moon

by greywords



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Jotunn!Loki, Lady Loki, jotunn!Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sun hath slain the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Moon

Thor meets her while hunting on the farthest edges of the realms around Jotunheim, where the grass and flowers slowly wilt into the icy fingers of the snowy land. He is chasing a buck, a magnificent kill if he made it, when he caught a figure simply watching him from the other side of the white line of cold.

The figure is clothed in little more than what Thor would consider a summer tunic, far too light for the temperature of the air around them. Raven hair falls down the other’s back, in a braid that was halfway undone.Their skin was tinted a deep frozen blue, stark against the snow, and their eyes glowed a heavy crimson under dark lashes. By the silhouette, he can tell it is a woman, all soft curves. She is obviously Jotun, but..so small for one of their kind.

She speaks in a language he doesn’t understand, weaves soft words of disapproval as he approaches and his boots crunch in the snow. As he gets closer, he can see the finely raised scars that mark Jotun skin. She speaks again, more urgently, and he only catches a sliver of something he can recognize.

“You..you are a runespeaker. Yes?” She blinks, then nods. “I do not..speak runes very well. I apologize, but I don’t understand you.”

The vaguely irritated look she gives him makes him almost smile. She scowls slightly, and points behind him, back to the other side of the icy line that separated the realms’ borders.

“You wish for me to leave?” A nod. “I cannot. Such a maiden as yourself mustn’t be left alone.”

She flushes, the blue of her skin darkening slightly, and he finally smiles.

When she vanishes soon in a flurry of soft white flakes, Thor vows to find her again.  
\--------------------------------------  
He stalks the borders of all the realms around Jotunheim, hoping for another glance of the lovely woman. She bars against all of his other thoughts, her figure cut so perfectly against the white.

He finds her on the border between Skornheim and Jotunheim. She is reaching delicately over the border for a rare plant, feet still planted firmly in her home realm. Her brow is furrowed in concentration, which doesn’t waver until Thor’s feet are planted beside the plant she reaches for.

She seems startled and lurches back, before realizing it is only him.

The encounter is much the same as before, much language confusion, but it ends with Thor stealing a kiss from the icy beauty.

It burns slightly, the nip of frost right on the edge of it, but it isn’t unpleasant.

Thor is sure that is when he lost himself to her.  
\--------------------------------------  
They meet secretly in the same circle of woods and ice that he first laid eyes on her in. They meet and almost seem to court one another.

They are nearly inseparable, only apart when Thor has things in Asgard to do. In the moments where they lie together, bare despite the slight chill, she teaches him what her words mean, what the runes she weaves spell out. The first thing she teaches him is her name-Loki- and then what she called him.

She calls him the Golden One in her language. Calls him the Sun. When asked why she worships the sun so, she replies with something simple.

“The sun is something rare in Jotunheim. Something rare, and warm, and beautiful.”

He smiles and runs a finger along her jaw, whispering to her in his own tongue before claiming her lips.

“Then you will be the Moon, the fairest lady of our skies, and worthy queen to the Sun.”  
\--------------------------------------  
His jaw drops when his father announces that they will ride to Jotunheim, to slay the giants and rid the realms of the threat of constant war.

His mind immediately races to Loki. She would be harmed, or worse, captured to be sold as a slave. All the nine realms would pay for such a gem as her.

He tries to find her, to warn her that they are coming, but he doesn’t find her in their special area and he grows worried.

His worry eats at him as she does not come to him for days.  
\--------------------------------------  
He walks with the warriors into Jotunheim. The massacre that follows if bloody, but not hard-fought.

Until they breach the castle that is.

The giants swarm them and in the danger, Thor falls into a berserker rage. His vision fills with red as he charges through the castle.

He comes to later on, breathing harshly as he gains his senses and realizes his surroundings. It seems to be a throne room, and in it are few bodies. The king Laufey, Thor recognizes easily, and one of his sons, one of the Jotun princes. And behind them lay a much smaller Jotun, cloaked in dark furs and with emeralds and gold glittering in the braided raven locks.

When he catches sight of the third Jotun corpse, a high keening cry of pain wells in his chest. He falls to his knees, feeling ill.

The Sun hath slain the Moon.


End file.
